Grandma's Story
by Ailurophileee
Summary: Dia adalah nenekku, Sakura Haruno. Dan aku mengaguminya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kehidupannya di masa lalu. Sampai aku menemukan buku hariannya. Tentang seorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha/ Fic gaje yang idenya nongol gitu aja setelah liat gambarnya Titanic/ DLDR!/ AU dan OOC sekali. ONESHOOT.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU. OOC (bangeeeeeets!). Typo. Ceritanya mungkin agak aneh karena umur Sakura aku jadiin tua.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE: Yang pasti, saya lg punya waktu luang dan lg banyak ide2 baru yang berkelebatan di kepala saya. Jadi daripada otak nganggur, dibuat bikin fic aja. Gak suka? Gak usah baca. Simpel kan? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalian punya seseorang yang sangat kalian sayangi? Bukan kekasih, tapi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Yach, mungkin sebagian dari kalian menjawab orang tua dan sebagian yang lain menjawab sahabat. Well, yah, kuakui aku juga mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang sangat banyak membantuku dalam setiap hal. Aku juga punya beberapa sahabat yang baik. Tapi orang yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku hormati itu adalah nenekku.

Nenekku adalah seorang penulis terkenal pada masa mudanya. Umm, setidaknya sebelum sepuluh tahun terakhir ini. Dia adalah penulis cerita misteri terkenal. Beberapa bukunya pernah menjadi buku paling laris. Dan kalian tahu, bakat menulis itu ternyata menurun padaku. Aku sudah menulis beberapa buku, tapi aku berbeda dengan nenek. Aku tidak menulis tentang pembunuhan, pencurian, penipuan dengan menggunakan berbagai penyamaran, narkoba atau segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kejahatan. Tidak. Aku menulis tentang cinta.

Tapi, tunggu. Kisah ini bukan tentang aku. Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang diriku. Meskipun, yah, kalian harus tahu sedikit tentang aku. Namaku Fubuki Kobayashi. Umurku 19 tahun, berambut coklat sebahu dengan mata biru cerah yang indah. Bertubuh tinggi tapi tidak terlalu kurus. Bintangku Aquarius, kalau itu perlu. Aku tidak suka coklat dengan kacang di dalamnya. Yeah, itulah diriku. Tapi aku tidak akan membicarakan diriku. Melainkan nenekku yang hebat itu. Nenekku bernama Sakura Kobayashi. Nama belakangnya didapat dari pernikahannya dengan Keichiro Kobayashi, kakekku, beberapa tahun silam.

Nenek adalah seorang yang hebat, itu menurutku. Dia juga masih kelihatan cantik walau usianya sudah tua. Aku suka warna rambutnya yang berbeda dari orang lain. Sangat jarang menemukan orang berambut merah muda sepertinya. Walaupun rambutnya sekarang sudah hampir memutih. Dan kalian tahu, dia masih sanggup berkuda pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-63, itu enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang umurnya hampir 70 tahun. Nenekku juga masih aktif dalam kegiatan sosialnya di panti asuhan yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Nenek suka membaca, dia mengikuti klub membaca bersama ibuku. Tapi itu dua tahun lalu, sebelum kakek Keichiro meninggal dunia. Nenekku sangat mencintai kakekku. Yah, tentu saja. Kakek Keichiro juga sangat mencintai nenek. Menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan berduaan di danau, berkuda berdua mengelilingi padang rumput, menghabiskan waktu berdua menyantuni anak-anak yatim. Siapa yang tidak merasa kehilangan kalau hampir setiap waktu ada seseorang yang menemani kita, tapi di waktu lain kita harus menjalani semuanya sendirian? Aku juga merasa kesepian sepeninggal kakekku. Setelah kakek Keichiro meninggal, nenekku jadi lebih sering berdiam diri atau banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku.

Nenek sudah tidak ikut kegiatan sosial lagi, nenek juga jarang berjalan-jalan di tepi danau di belakang rumah lagi. Dan itu membuatku merasa sedih. Aku menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjunginya setiap akhir pekan. Yah, walaupun tidak banyak membuahkan hasil setidaknya aku bisa membuatnya tersenyum, atau... membantunya bersih-bersih.

Seperti saat ini, aku sedang menyiangi perkarangan rumah nenek. Huff, rumputnya banyak sekali dan meskipun saat ini musim gugur di mana udara jadi semakin dingin, tapi itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik karena keringat masih saja menetes dari dahiku.

"Fubuki-chan, kalau sudah selesai, tolong kamu bersihkan loteng juga, ya? Nenek sudah tidak kuat kalau disuruh naik tangga sempit seperti itu. Ayame seharusnya membersihkan seminggu yang lalu. Banyak barang yang seharusnya sudah dibuang. Oh, tapi sebelum itu, nenek sudah membuatkan pai apel kesukaanmu. Istirahatlah dulu," Nenek melongok dari jendela di samping rumah. Ayame adalah wanita setengah baya yang mau berbaik hati membantu nenekku dalam urusannya sehari-hari.

"Baiklah, Nek. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dulu," sahutku. Kulihat nenekku menarik kepalanya dari jendela dan aku mulai meneruskan pekerjaanku.

"Sudah semuanya, Anak Manis?" tanya nenekku lembut sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya saat aku berhambur masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Yeah, beres semua. Wow, pai apel dan juga ..."

"Teh susu kesukaanmu," sahut nenekku.

"Oh, Sakura baa-chan, aku sayang padamu," kataku seraya memeluk nenekku. Aku lalu beralih pada meja di depanku. Sudah ada beberapa biskuit jahe kesukaan nenek dan juga sepiring pai apel kesukaanku dan juga dua cangkir teh susu yang masih mengepul.

"Biskuit jahe buatanmu tak kalah dengan buatan ibumu, Nak," puji nenek.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Yah, kau tidak mau meneruskan jejak ibumu?" tanya nenekku.

"Membuka kedai kopi dan roti? Tidak, aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan itu. Aku lebih suka menulis. Aku lebih suka mengikuti jejakmu, Baa-sama," kataku dengan nada setengah bercanda. Nenekku tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus lebih banyak belajar," sahutnya.

"Oh, yah. Aku belajar. Aku belajar darimu, Nek."

"Di loteng, ada beberapa coretan yang aku tulis ketika aku masih muda. Jauh sebelum aku menjadi penulis. Kau akan mengetahui, belajar itu memerlukan proses panjang, dan itu juga yang akan membawa seseorang pada kesuksesan," kata nenek dengan nada bijak.

"Dan?"

"Kau mungkin akan menemukan beberapa coretan yang kelihatannya tidak penting. Tapi segala sesuatu yang kelihatannya tidak penting itu adalah sesuatu yang berharga juga. Jadi jangan dibuang. Mungkin kamu bisa belajar dari itu," kata nenekku.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tapi tidak mau bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

BUK!

Ugh, aku menutup hidungku saat debu beterbangan dari kardus kusam yang baru saja kujatuhkan dari atas rak buku setengah badan yang juga sudah lapuk. Aku memandang berkeliling ruangan sempit yang dipenuhi banyak kardus berdebu itu. Apa yang harus dibersihkan? Sepertinya semuanya sudah harus dibuang. Aku berjalan menuju jendela di tengah ruangan. Kacanya kotor sekali. Aku membukanya dengan susah payah. Udara di sini lembab sekali, jadi aku memerlukan udara tambahan yang sehat. Well, kalau terang begini aku jadi lebih nyaman bekerja.

Aku mulai bekerja dengan memindahkan barang-barang yang sudah tua di dalam kardus bobrok ke dalam kardus yang baru. Aku baru saja membelinya sebelum aku naik ke loteng. Menyusahkan juga mempunyai loteng di dalam rumah. Kalau aku sudah punya rumah sendiri, aku tidak akan membuat loteng maupun gudang untuk barang-barang yang sudah tidak digunakan. Aku akan langsung membuang barang-barang yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai itu. Aku mulai bekerja dengan memindahkan beberapa buku-buku tebal yang sudah berwarna kekuningan, beberapa perabotan rias jaman dulu yang sebagian sudah tidak utuh lagi, beberapa buku-buku gambar kakek Keichiro (kakek Keichiro suka melukis), beberapa album foto (aku melihat-lihatnya sebentar dan mendapati beberapa gambar nenek pada masa muda). Aku menyisihkan beberapa album foto yang masih ingin kulihat ke lantai dan memasukkan yang lainnya ke dalam kardus yang baru. Lalu aku kembali menyisihkan beberapa surat kabar jaman dulu ke dalam kardus yang berisi barang-barang yang akan dibuang, aku juga menyisihkan beberapa kardus berisi pakaian nenek dan kakek jaman dulu. Aku akan menanyakannya pada nenek, mungkin dia mau menyumbangkannya pada panti asuhan. Aku menarik sebuah kardus yang berukuran agak kecil di antara kardus-kardus di ruangan itu yang letaknya pun juga agak tersembunyi.

Aku membuka kardus itu dan terpana sesaat. Ada beberapa lembar kertas kekuningan yang sebagian sudah lapuk di dalamnya. Dan beberapa buku tulis tua yang juga sudah usang. Wow, ini pasti tulisan nenek jaman dulu. Yah, seperti yang dia katakan tadi, jauh sebelum dia jadi penulis besar. Aku mengambil beberapa buku yang sudah lapuk itu dan membuka-buka sekilas. Ini hebat, kalian tahu? Lalu aku mulai menyisihkan beberapa buah buku yang masih bisa untuk dibaca ke lantai. Beberapa buku sudah rusak dan tidak bisa dibaca karena tulisannya sudah agak pudar. Buku-buku itu aku pindahkan ke dalam kardus yang baru dan aku tempatkan pada tempat yang mudah dijangkau. Aku mendengar nenek memanggilku dari bawah.

"Fubuki-chan, sudah waktunya makan malam. Apa yang kau lakukan di atas situ?"

"Iya, Nek, aku akan turun sebentar lagi," sahutku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring malas di atas kasurku yang empuk di kamarku pada Senin sore, setelah seharian membantu okaasan di kedai kopinya. Minggu ini sedang tidak ada permintaan menulis dari penerbit, jadi aku akan menggunakannya untuk bersantai. Aku berbaring malas-malasan sambil membuka-buka beberapa tulisan Nenek yang aku ambil dari lotengnya akhir pekan kemarin. Aku sudah membacanya beberapa. Nenekku benar-benar gila misteri. Hampir semua karangannya berbau detektif. Makanya beberapa hanya aku baca setengahnya saja. Meskipun aku menyukai semua karangan nenekku, tapi aku tidak menyukai cerita misteri, detektif dan sebagainya.

Lalu aku membuka buku terakhir. Buku yang aku taruh di urutan paling bawah karena lebih tebal dibanding yang lainnya. Buku itu mempunyai sampul yang lebih menarik dan, yah, kesannya agak manis. Aku membukanya dan mulai membacanya.

_**9 April, 19xx**_

_**Apa pendapatku tentang Sasuke Uchiha? Bagaimana kalau dengan jawaban anak laki-laki kaya dan sombong yang bangga sekali dengan wajahnya? Yah, sepertinya itu jawaban yang paling tepat. Oh, tidak, masih kurang. Dia juga anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan, lengkap dengan sikap angkuhnya itu. Aku belum pernah bicara dengannya. Mengenalnya pun baru kali ini. Tapi aku tahu dia tipe laki-laki yang bangga sekali dengan apa yang dimilikinya. Dan itu jauh sekali dari pandanganku mengenai pria idaman. Meskipun aku baru 14 tahun, tapi aku sudah punya pandangan mengenai pria idamanku di masa depan dan itu sama sekali jauh dengan si anak menyebalkan itu. Dan herannya, hampir semua gadis di sekolah ini menyukainya. Oh, astaga. Apa yang gadis-gadis ini pikirkan? **_

Aku mengernyitkan dahi menatap tulisan itu. Tunggu! Tunggu! Ini...? Jangan-jangan ini bukan buku yang berisi karangan nenek. Jangan-jangan ini... buku harian Nenek di masa lalu?

Aku kembali membaca lembaran lainnya.

_**15 Agustus, 19xx**_

_**Kau tahu, Sasuke Uchiha ternyata benar-benar anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan dan juga... sedikit bodoh. Aku heran setengah mati, kenapa sahabatku sendiri, Ino, mencintainya setengah mati? Dan hampir setiap detik, dia selalu menyebutkan nama si anak menyebalkan itu. Dan gara-gara dia juga aku harus berurusan langsung dengan Tuan Menyebalkan itu. Ino memintaku untuk mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa keluarganya (Ino termasuk anak bangsawan tersohor di kota kami) mengundangnya makan malam. Ino tidak berani mengatakannya sendiri. Dan apa tanggapan si Sasuke Uchiha itu? "Untukmu saja. Aku tidak ada waktu." Sopan sekali dia, ya?**_

_** 16 Agustus, 19...**_

_**Kalau kau jadi laki-laki, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau melihat seorang gadis tersandung dan hampir jatuh terjerembab gara-gara kakimu? Kau akan menertawakannya saja? Oh, berarti kau benar-benar cocok sekali berteman dengan seseorang yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, itulah yang dilakukannya padaku. Aku sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah bersama Ino dan melihatnya duduk di sebuah kursi bersama temannya. Aku tidak melihat kakinya, siapa yang peduli? Tapi seharusnya aku peduli. Tiba-tiba saja aku tersandung dan hampir jatuh di depannya. Kau tahu dia bilang apa? Dia bilang aku tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu supaya mendapat perhatiannya sambil tertawa. Aku tahu dia hanya bercanda. Tapi tetap saja, aku membencinya!**_

Halaman-halaman berikutnya penuh dengan tulisan betapa nenekku sangat membenci anak laki-laki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Aku jadi ingin tahu, siapa Sasuke Uchiha?

_**9 Januari, 19xx**_

_**Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku pikir aku sudah gila. Setahun yang lalu, kupikir aku membencinya. Tapi kenapa aku jadi berdebar-debar sendiri saat bertemu tadi? Setelah hampir sebulan tidak bertemu untuk liburan musim dingin, pagi tadi aku bertemu dengannya. Siapa lagi? Si Sasuke Uchiha itu. Kata nenekku, jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan merasa berdebar-debar tidak karuan kalau dia ada di depanmu, kau juga akan merasa kesepian kalau tidak bertemu dengannya. Dan kupikir, itulah yang aku rasakan. Well, yeah, kuakui, liburan musim dingin kemarin aku hampir selalu memikirkan Sasuke. Oh, tidak! Aku menyukainya? Tidak mungkin...!**_

_** 20 Februari, 19xx**_

_**Aku memang benar-benar menyukainya, kau tahu? Kurasa, aku mendapat hukuman atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan. Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan mencintainya. Tapi, oh, Tuhan. Aku menyukainya. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada siapapun, termasuk Ino. Ino masih menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.**_

_** 5 Maret, 19xx**_

_**Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata sebentar lagi kami akan berpisah. Aku baru sadar kalau aku baru saja melewati ujian akhir di sekolah ini dan tentu saja, itu membuatku agak sedikit tertekan. Aku benci perpisahan, apalagi dengan orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Sasuke membuatku benar-benar sedih. Aku tahu, dia tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan. Aku benci mengakui kalau aku tidak akan bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Dia adalah laki-laki pertama yang aku sukai. Dan tentu akan sulit sekali melupakannya 'kan?**_

_** 30 April, 19xx**_

_**Hari yang kutakutkan akhirnya datang juga. Aku harus berpisah dengannya dan juga teman-temanku yang lain. Aku akan meneruskan sekolah ke luar kota dan entah kapan akan bertemu lagi. Hari ini aku menangis seharian di kamarku dan belum keluar sampai sekarang. Aku memikirkan Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkannya. Dia 'kan cuma mengenalku sesaat. Dia tahu aku, tapi pasti akan melupakannnya dengan berlalunya waktu. Dan mengingat hal itu, membuatku tambah sedih. Kenapa aku harus menyukai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak peduli padaku?**_

_** 11 September, 19xx**_

_**Dari awal aku menulis buku harian ini adalah aku menulis tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Dan lalu halaman-halaman selanjutnya berisi tentang dia. Lalu aku memang menulis segala sesuatu tentangnya. Dan hari ini, enam tahun sejak perpisahan itu, aku terpaksa harus membuka buku ini lagi. Kau tahu apa maksudku. Yah, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku bertemu dengannya hari ini di tempat kerja temanku. Dan kau tahu apa yang kurasakan? Aku masih merasakan debar-debar itu! Seperti yang kurasakan beberapa tahun lalu. Apakah aku masih menyukainya? Dan memang harus kuakui, aku masih sempat memikirkannya tapi tidak sesering dulu. Tapi hari ini entah kenapa... Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Padahal aku sudah hampir melupakannya. Tapi kau tahu, dia masih ingat padaku. Yeah, dia ingat namaku. Dan itu membuatku senang. Sasuke tidak banyak berubah. Dia tetap menarik seperti dulu. **_

_** 30 Desember, 19xx**_

_**Apakah aku dikutuk oleh seseorang untuk mencintai satu orang saja selama hidupku? Aku bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi hari ini. Di pesta Natal temanku. Dan dia tetap menarik seperti dulu. Tapi aku mungkin tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak. Dia datang dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Bener-benar tipe bangsawan yang anggun. Wanita itu, Shion Miko, adalah tunangannya, itu yang dikatakannya pada pertengahan jamuan makan malam. Dan beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Oh, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Benarkah? Aku bahagia? Tapi, oh, sudahlah. Aku memang benar-benar harus melupakannya. **_

_** 28 Maret, 19xx**_

_**Besok adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Aku akan menikah dengan Keichiro Kobayashi. Pria baik hati yang aku temui di pertemuan penulis misteri setahun yang lalu. Aku menyukainya setelah beberapa bulan aku mengenalnya. Dan ternyata dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia memutuskan bertemu dengan orang tuaku sebulan yang lalu untuk melamarku. Dan besok.. Oh, aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Keichiro pria yang menarik. Dia pintar melukis dan main musik. Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku tertarik padanya? Matanya. Dan kau tahu, dia sedikit mirip Sasuke. Oh, ayolah, Sakura! Aku akan menikah besok pagi dan tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan pria lain. Tapi memang benar, Keichiro agak mirip dengan Sasuke. Entahlah. aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke sejak jamuan makan malam itu. Aku juga tidak menghadiri pernikahannya. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Yah, tapi mungkin inilah akhir dari segala ceritaku tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan menyimpan buku ini rapat-rapat dan tidak akan kubuka lagi. Aku harus melupakan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku akan membuka lembaran baru dengan Keichiro Kobayashi. Dan, yah, selamat tinggal...**_

Sampai di situ. Selanjutnya hanyalah halaman-halaman kosong yang sudah kusam. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ternyata nenekku pernah mencintai seseorang sebelum kakek, ya? Kukira, kakek Keichiro adalah satu-satunya pria yang dicintainya. Aku jadi ingin tahu, apakah kakek Keichiro pernah menemukan buku ini dan membacanya. Tapi kurasa belum. Aku jadi ingin tahu sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang pernah membuat nenek jatuh cinta itu. Tidak, bukan hanya jatuh cinta. Nenek menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya untuk mencintai seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Ironis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, baa-chan. Aku benci harus mengatakan ini," keluhku pagi ini. Nenek menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa? Apa pai-nya terlalu manis?" tanyanya.

"Bukan. Pai-nya enak sekali. Aku sedang mengalami kesulitan. Kau tahu, nenekku sayang, aku selalu lemah dalam hal mencari nama yang tepat untuk tokoh ceritaku," jawabku kemudian.

"Oh, kukira masalah yang serius," ujar Nenek.

"Bantu aku mencari nama tokoh laki-laki yang kelihatan menarik," pintaku.

"Pakai saja nama ayahmu atau nama kakekmu," jawab nenek sekenanya.

"Aku sudah memakainya beberapa kali."

"Nama teman-temanmu atau beberapa temanmu pada masa lalu?"

"Oh, sebentar... Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Aku punya beberapa nama... Bagaimana kalau Yamato Kobayashi?" tanyaku pada nenek.

"Terlalu umum."

"Ryuu?"

"Tidak menarik."

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Menarik, tapi agak sedikit..."

"Aneh, ya? Kurasa juga begitu. Bagaimana dengan... Sasuke Uchiha?"

Nenekku berhenti dari pekerjaan merajutnya. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan untuk sesaat. Kedua mata hijau emerald-nya menatapku dengan pandangan kaget sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pada benang rajutannya yang hampir selesai itu.

"Nama yang bagus," jawabnya pendek.

Aku tidak bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Walaupun sulit untuk memahaminya, tapi aku tahu arti pandangan itu. Nenek masih menyimpan perasaannya yang sama pada Sasuke Uchiha. Dan karenanya sekarang nenekku kelihatan murung. Oh, ini salahku sudah menyebutkan nama yang sudah tidak disebutkan nenek lagi. Aku ingin membuat nenek Sakura tersenyum bahagia lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah menemukan sebuah penemuan yang besar. Yeah, tidak begitu berarti, sih. Tapi pasti sangat berarti bagi nenekku. Seminggu ini aku sudah menolak dua penerbit yang memintaku untuk menulis beberapa buah novel hanya untuk melakukan sebuah pencarian. Aku _surfing_ di internet untuk menemukan identitas orang tersebut, mencari di beberapa sekolah, lembaga pendidikan dan juga beberapa panti jompo, akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang aku cari. Yah, aku menemukan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang pernah menjadi tambatan hati nenekku. Aku belum bertemu dengannya, tapi aku tahu Sasuke Uchiha sekarang berada di salah satu panti jompo di kota Konoha. Aku belum bertemu dengan keluarganya. Aku dapat informasi itu dari salah satu teman pria itu semasa muda dulu, yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mungil di pinggir kota Tokyo, dekat dengan kantor penerbit yang menyewa tulisanku selama ini. Aku senang sekali menerima informasi tersebut. Meskipun informasi itu mungkin tidak banyak membantu, tapi setidaknya nenekku dapat melihat pria yang pernah disayanginya itu lagi.

Maka siang ini, sepulang dari kantor penerbit untuk menyerahkan draft novelku yang sudah jadi beberapa waktu yang lalu, aku berencana akan bermobil ke Konoha, mengunjungi Sasuke Uchiha. Yeah, agak jauh juga, sih. Tapi setidaknya itu masih berada di daerah Jepang.

Panti jompo yang aku kunjungi siang ini terletak dengan tepi pantai. Tidak terlalu besar dan mewah, tapi cukup menyenangkan. Tempatnya nyaman sekali, dengan halaman belakang menghadap langsung ke pantai. Aku sedang duduk menunggu pengurus panti ini untuk mengantarkanku menemui Sasuke Uchiha, saat seorang wanita muda yang menarik menghampiriku.

"Fubuki Kobayashi?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya," sahutku.

"Perkenalkan, Ageha Oda, pengurus panti ini. Saya dengar, Anda mau bertemu dengan Tuan Sasuke," kata wanita yang bernama Ageha itu.

"Ya, benar."

"Kalau boleh tahu, Anda salah satu kerabatnya?" tanya Ageha lagi.

"Oh, bukan. Aku hanya, yah, cucu teman lamanya," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh, begitu. Mari, ikut saya. Sasuke-san sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan. Dia pria yang gemar membaca," jelas Ageha.

"Ng, kalau boleh tahu, Sasuke-san... Seperti apa dia?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Ageha menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, jadi aku tidak tahu... kau tahu, orang tua kadang-kadang menyukai hal-hal yang tidak lazim sama sekali? Mereka sering tidak menyukai anak muda," ujarku sembarangan.

"Memang, tapi Sasuke-san bukan orang tua yang seperti itu. Dia pria yang menarik, selalu memberi nasihat yang baik untuk teman-temannya yang lain, ramah dengan para pengurus panti ini. Bukan tipe orang tua yang menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa sampai saat ini belum ada satupun kerabatnya yang mengunjunginya," kata Ageha.

"Sori? Belum ada keluarganya yang mengunjunginya? Sudah berapa tahun dia di sini?"

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini. Yah, begitulah... Entah kenapa. Aku dengar seluruh keluarganya sudah meninggal," jawab Ageha.

Aku ganti menatapnya bingung.

"Sasuke-san tidak punya kerabat selain dari pihak istrinya. Istrinya sudah meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Keluarganya sendiri meninggal semua dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dia masih muda. Dan, dia tidak memiliki seorang anak dari pernikahannya dengan istrinya," jelas Ageha panjang lebar. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai," ujar Ageha beberapa saat kemudian.

Kami tiba di depan sebuah ruangan yang mungil, lengkap dengan beberapa rak kayu dari pohon mahoni yang dipenuhi beberapa buku. Sebagian buku ada yang ditata rapi, tapi sebagian ada yang dijejalkan begitu saja. Ada beberapa sofa dan meja di tengah ruangan. Ruangan itu begitu terang karena dibantu pencahayaan dari luar juga. Beberapa orang tua sedang membaca dengan tenang di sofa di tengah ruangan. Tapi ada juga yang membaca di sofa di pojok ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke pantai. Dan saat ini hanya satu orang yang sedang membaca buku di tempat itu.

"Itu dia Sasuke-san. Dia suka membaca di pojokan sana," tunjuk Ageha.

Kami menghampiri pria yang sedang duduk membelakangi kami itu dengan perlahan. Aku agak berdebar-debar juga saat menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-san, ada tamu untukmu," ucap Ageha lembut.

Pria tua itu menoleh menghadap kami. Aku langsung tahu kenapa dulu nenek Sakura sangat menyukainya. Sasuke Uchiha memang pria yang menarik, meskipun usianya sudah sangat tua tapi aku masih bisa melihat gurat-gurat ketampanan pada wajahnya. Dia menatapku tajam dari balik kacamatanya. Nenek benar, matanya yang hitam kelam seperti manik mutiara hitam itu memang menarik.

"Akan kutinggal kalian berdua," kata Ageha, tersenyum lembut, lalu berbalik pergi.

"Selamat siang, Sasuke-san. Saya Fubuki Kobayashi," kataku sopan seraya membungkukkan badanku dengan hormat ke arahnya. Tapi pria itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Aku lalu duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyanya tajam.

"Oh, tidak. Tapi mungkin Anda mengenal nenekku," jawabku.

Dia memandangku curiga.

"Siapa nenekmu?" tanyanya.

"Dia adalah teman lama Anda, yah, kurasa lama sekali. Aku tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya sekarang. Itu adalah kejutan. Kalau Anda berkenan, aku akan mengajaknya ke sini besok," kataku.

"Baiklah, aku selalu ada waktu di sini," ujar Sasuke-san.

Kami terdiam sesaat.

"Wanita seperti apa nenekmu itu?" tanya Sasuke-san kemudian.

"Oh, dia adalah wanita yang... hebat. Yeah, itu yang aku rasakan," jawabku.

Pria itu menatapku lagi, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menemui beberapa wanita hebat dalam hidupku. Apakah dia salah satu wanita hebat yang aku temui itu?" tanyanya.

"Yah, mungkin saja. Mungkin Anda tidak menyadarinya saat itu."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa dia? Apakah aku sangat mengenalnya?"

"Oh, umm, mungkin tidak. Tapi nenekku sangat mengenal Anda. Kalau Anda bertemu dengannya, Anda tidak akan menyadarinya. Tapi nenekku adalah salah satu wanita kuat sekali. Dia hampir tidak pernah menangis sepanjang hidupnya," jelasku.

"Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, semua wanita sama saja. Mereka gampang terenyuh dan menangis, maaf saja. Tapi memang benar begitu 'kan? Apakah kau tidak salah orang?" tanya Sasuke-san.

"Tidak. Aku yakin Anda-lah orangnya," kataku pelan. Pelan sekali dan hampir tidak terdengar. Tapi mungkin memang tidak kedengaran karena Sasuke-san tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

"Nenekku itu orang yang kuat. Dia hampir tidak pernah menangis sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi ada saat dia benar-benar hancur dan dia menangis sepanjang hari saat itu. Kau tahu, Sasuke-san, apa yang membuatnya begitu? Itu karena dia harus berpisah dengan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Nenekku menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya untuk mencintai orang ini," jelasku.

"O ya? Kalau begitu, nenekmu benar-benar wanita yang hebat, ya? Berpisah dengan orang yang kita sayangi adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan," timpal Sasuke-san.

"Benar, apalagi jika orang yang kita sayangi itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada kita. Anda tahu siapa orang yang membuat nenek menangis saat itu, Sasuke-san?" aku menatap pria di hadapanku itu lekat-lekat.

"Siapa?"

"Anda. Orang itu adalah Anda, Sasuke-san."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendesak Nenek pagi ini untuk segera berkemas. Awalnya dia tidak mau ku ajak ke mana-mana. Alasannya dia lebih suka tinggal di rumah dari pada harus pergi ke mana-mana dalam keadaan cuaca yang sangat dingin begini. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai harus terjebak dalam hujan salju yang tiba-tiba turun. Tapi setelah kubujuk dengan berbagai alasan, Nenek akhirnya mau pergi juga. Aku juga berhasil meyakinkannya untuk membuat sepiring pai apel. Yah, siapa tahu kakek Sasu (begitu dia menyuruhku memanggilnya) sangat menyukainya.

Kami bermobil dengan santai menuju panti jompo. Nenek bertanya terus kita akan pergi ke mana. Tapi aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum penuh kerahasiaan. Dan akhirnya kami sampai di depan panti jompo itu satu jam kemudian. Nenek menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya dan selidik. Tapi aku dapat menangkap makna dari pandangan itu.

"Tidak, nenekku sayang. Aku bukannya akan memasukanmu ke sini. Aku masih mau merawat dan menjaga nenek 'kan?" kataku segera. Nenek tersenyum lega.

Aku bertemu dengan Ageha dan mengatakan padanya kalau kami ingin bertemu dengan orang yang aku temui kemarin. Aku tidak mengatakan namanya dan bilang dengan berbisik pada Ageha untuk jangan menyebutkan nama Sasuke Uchiha sekarang. Ageha menurut dan membawa kami ke halaman belakang. Di sana sudah ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi roda, duduk membelakangi kami sambil menatap hamparan laut di hadapannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," sapaku hati-hati. Nenek kutuntun di sampingku. Sasuke-san menoleh ke belakang. Dan saat itu juga aku mendengar bunyi suara tertahan di sampingku. Kulihat Nenek membekap mulutnya sambil menatap Sasuke-san dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kau-?" Sasuke-san menatap Nenek dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sakura Haruno," sahutku. Aku menuntun nenek untuk duduk di bangku kayu di samping Sasuke-san.

"Yah, aku ingat kamu. Sakura! Kau teman Yamanaka Ino, bukan?"

"Ya, kau masih mengingatnya?" sahut Nenek.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Jadi, Anak Manis, ini wanita hebat yang kau ceritakan kemarin?" Sasuke-san beralih menatapku. Aku agak terperanjat.

"Ye-yeah... Begitulah," sahutku. Sasuke-san tersenyum padaku.

"Aku mengingatnya, tentu saja. Gadis musim semi yang selalu berkata dengan nada ketus kepadaku. Itu kau kan? Sakura Haruno?" tanya Sasuke-san dengan sebuah senyuman samar di bibirnya.

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku paling tidak suka terlibat pembicaraan orang tua. Entahlah, membosankan saja. Tapi kurasa memang sebaiknya kutinggalkan mereka berdua. Biarkan saja. Toh aku juga tidak rugi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami mulai menyisihkan waktu untuk mengunjungi kakek Sasu setiap akhir pekan. Bagaimana pun juga, aku merasa kasihan padanya. Tidak ada satupun keluarg dari pihak istrinya yang mau mengunjunginya sampai saat ini. Tapi karena itu juga, Nenek sudah tidak murung seperti dulu. Setiap akhir pekan kami ke sana, nenek selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membuat kue. Aku senang nenek Sakura kembali bersemangat seperti dulu. Setiap kali kami ke sana, aku hampir tidak pernah terlibat dengan pembicaraan nenekku dan kakek Sasu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Aku lebih tertarik membantu Ageha membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di halaman depan sehingga menutupi jalan masuk ke panti. Salju turun lebat sekali akhir-akhir ini.

Tapi yang lebih penting, aku senang melihat Nenek yang sekarang. Aku menyayanginya. Dan aku tidak akan mencampakkannya seperti keluarga kakek Sasu meskipun nenek memilih jalan yang berbeda dengan kami. Aku merasa kasihan pada kakek Sasu. Dan itulah yang membuatku sedikit demi sedikit menyayanginya, sama seperti aku menyayangi nenek Sakura ataupun kakek Keichiro.

Sampai suatu pagi di bulan Desember yang dingin, aku sedang bersantai di beranda nenek, bersiap pergi ke panti jompo saat aku mendapat telepon dari panti yang menyampaikan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Aku sangat _shock_ mendengarnya sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar kalau telepon dari seberang sudah ditutup. Kakek Sasuke meninggal pagi ini.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada nenek. Karena ini tentu akan membuat nenek tambah sedih dan murung lagi. Aku berniat mengatakan pada nenek kalau kita tidak perlu ke panti lagi karena kakek Sasuke sudah pulang ke rumahnya lagi dan sekarang sudah bersama keluarganya lagi. Tapi itu tidak adil. Bagaimanapun juga nenek harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Maka aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada nenek meskipun dengan berat hati.

Kalian tahu apa reaksi nenekku setelah aku mengatakannya? Nenek hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menangis. Tapi hanya sesaat. Reaksi yang sama persis ketika mengetahui kakek Keichiro meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Nenekku memang benar-benar wanita yang kuat. Nenek memintaku untuk segera bekemas. Aku menurut. Dalam perjalanan ke panti, kami sama sekali tidak bicara satu sama lain. Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Ini jujur. Kakek Sasuke sudah memberikan banyak pengalaman berharga padaku. Yah, setidaknya beberapa minggu setelah aku mengenalnya. Dan untuk melepasnya pergi begitu saja... Oh, rasanya aku ingin menangis saat ini.

Kami tiba di panti beberapa saat kemudian. Suasana duka masih terasa sekali di tempat itu. Jelas saja, semua orang di panti itu menyayangi kakek Sasuke sama seperti aku dan nenek Sakura menyayanginya. Saat kami tiba di sana, jenasah kakek Sasuke sudah tidak ada. Sudah dikebumikan sejak pagi tadi. Itu wasiatnya, kata Ageha. Kakek Sasuke tidak ingin diadakan upacara untuk kematiannya. Alasannya, dia tidak ingin merepotkan semua orang. Ironisnya, tidak satupun keluarganya yang hadir hanya untuk sekedar mengantarkannya ke pemakaman. Itu yang membuatku tambah terharu.

"Tapi dia memang benar-benar pria baik. Dia tidak melupakan orang-orang yang menyayanginya dan selalu menemaninya di hari-hari terakhirnya. Dia menitipkan sesuatu untuk Anda, Nyonya," kata Ageha. Dia menyerahkan sebuah buku tebal kepada Nenek. Aku tidak tahu itu buku apa. Tapi buku itu berhasil membuat airmata Nenek kembali turun membasahi wajahnya.

"Sasuke-san juga menitipkan sebuah surat untuk Anda berdua," kata Ageha lagi. Dia lalu memberikan sebuah amplop kepada nenek. Nenek menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu. Lalu dengan perlahan pula dibukanya amplop itu.

Tampak berderet-deret tulisan tangan yang rapi di atas dua lembar kertas putih. Kami berdua membacanya bersamaan dalam hati.

**_Untuk Sakura yang aku sayangi..._**

**_Mungkin saat kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Aku harus pergi. Sudah waktunya aku istirahat setelah perjalananku yang sangat panjang. Yah, sudah saatnya aku pergi meninggalkan semuanya. Tapi aku besyukur, di saat-saat terakhirku ini, aku ditemani oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayangiku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau tidak ada kalian di sini, terutama kau, Sakura. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk mengetahui segala kebenaran, tapi asal kau tahu, sejak dulu kau adalah wanita yang menarik. Kau sudah menarik perhatianku sejak dulu. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu menyadarinya. Aku terlalu dibutakan oleh cinta semu sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang sangat menyayangiku saat itu. _**

**_Tapi kau senang mengetahui semuanya 'kan? Tentu saja, mengetahui kalau orang yang kita sayangi ternyata juga menyayangi kita... itu adalah anugrah Terimakasih karena kau sudah memberikan ruang khusus di hatimu untukku selama ini. Yah, aku memang harus benar-benar harus pergi. Ingat dengan beberapa percakapan kita 'kan? Buku yang kuberikan ini mungkin akan banyak membantumu. Aku juga menemukan arti cinta sejati yang sebenarnya dari sini. Percayalah._**

**_Untuk Fubuki yang manis..._**

**_Terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini. Berkatmu, aku tidak kesepian lagi. Yah, terimakasih banyak, Sayang. Jangan tinggalkan nenekmu. Jagalah dia. Kau tahu, betapa menyakitkannya seseorang jika dia ditinggalkan keluarganya? Kita sudah pernah membahas hal itu 'kan?_**

**_Aku harus pergi. Yah, sudah saatnya pergi. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Percayalah, Sakura... __As what people wise said, to love someone is nothing, to be loved by someone is something, to be loved by someone you love is exciting, but... to be loved by The Lover is everything._**

**_ Lots of love,_**

**_ Sasuke U._**

Aku mendengar suara isakan tangis di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati nenek sedang menangis sesunggukan. Ini adalah hal baru. Baru kali ini kulihat nenek menangis seperti ini. Nenek menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku merangkulnya erat. Mau tidak mau aku ikut menangis juga saat itu. Aku mendekap nenekku sambil menangis. Perih rasanya membayangkan berpisah selama-lamanya dengan orang yang kita sayangi. Aku tahu benar bagaimana perasaan nenek.

Sambil mendekap nenek dan masih sambil meneteskan air mata juga, aku melempar pandang ke luar ruangan. Aku melihat ke halaman belakang yang menghadap langsung ke hamparan laut. Di sana, diam di sana, terdapat sebuah kursi roda yang selalu diduduki kakek Sasuke saat berbincang-bincang dengan nenek. Di tempat itulah aku sering melihat seorang pria hebat duduk sambil mengatakan beberapa kalimat bijak padaku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membuat nenekku bahagia lagi. Tapi yang pasti, nenek Sakura menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat karena dia pernah mencintai seorang laki-laki yang hebat. Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: iseng dapat ide begini malam2. Dan agak sedikit aneh. Atau mungkin sangaaat aneh. Yah, maaf kalau terlalu OOC. Emang sengaja. Siapa yang pernah baca komik The Extra Kobayashi? Nah, itu nama Fubuki kuambil dr komik itu. Hehe. Bukan Fubuki Kakuyouku yang di Naruto Movie 1, yaa.. Yang rambutnya pink kayak Sakura. bukan itu. Tapi komik The Extra Kobayashi. Tak rekomendasikan buat baca komik itu. Karena karakter Fubuki itu hampir mirip Sakura. Dan cowok yang dia sukai juga mirip kayak Sasuke. Tsundere2 ngeselin gitu, deh.**

**Ah, ya sudahlah.**

**Mind to review? Kalo gak juga gak apa2, sih. Hehe.**


End file.
